<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything’s gonna be fine by Heellen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996493">Everything’s gonna be fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heellen/pseuds/Heellen'>Heellen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something great will come [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heellen/pseuds/Heellen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarge, I don’t have a shot.”<br/>“Now you have to cut yourself. I said you’re going to cut yourself!”<br/>“Ok…Ok.”<br/>“That’s right. Right, now give me back the knife.”<br/>“Halstead just cut himself. Sarge, it’s flopping and I do not have a shot.”<br/>“Hailey, I need you to get set for a hit diversion shot at the ceiling. No join. I repeat, no join. At my order.”<br/>“Copy.”<br/>“Now, take this and you spray on the cut. Take it up! Come on! Take it up and spray on it! Do it!”<br/>“Hailey, go now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something great will come [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything’s gonna be fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys!<br/>I already have a couple of stories ready, more or less long and I can't really stop myself from letting you read them!<br/>This is a first one-shot of a series, from ep 7x04.<br/>I hope you enjoy!<br/>See you soon, H.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sarge, I don’t have a shot.”<br/>
“Now you have to cut yourself. I said you’re going to cut yourself!”<br/>
“Ok…Ok.”<br/>
“That’s right. Right, now give me back the knife.”<br/>
“Halstead just cut himself. Sarge, it’s flopping and I do not have a shot.”<br/>
“Hailey, I need you to get set for a hit diversion shot at the ceiling. No join. I repeat, no join. At my order.”<br/>
“Copy.”<br/>
“Now, take this and you spray on the cut. Take it up! Come on! Take it up and spray on it! Do it!”<br/>
“Hailey, go now!”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Hailey perceived his gaze on her even before she could see him. She found him leaning against his car with his arms crossed.<br/>
“Well, Detective Upton, it looks like I should add this to the list of times you saved my life”, he said with a lopsided smile, the one he reserved for her only.<br/>
“It seems that this partnership needs at least one sensible partner, Detective Halstead”, she muttered putting the sniper rifle into the car.<br/>
She turned to join him and ended up imitating his position against the car. Both their arms and hips touching each others.<br/>
She closed her eyes raising her face to the sun and enjoying a moment of peace and calm after a hell day. She enjoyed the warmth of Jay’s body against her side and thanked heaven for the luck of having a partner like him.<br/>
After a deep final breath, she gave voice to what was boiling in her stomach, “I had to use your rifle, hope it’s not a problem for you…”<br/>
He chuckled moving the air around them, “Hailey, I suggested you that. I knew you would understand. And then, if someone really has to use it, I’m happy it’s you.”<br/>
His eyes fixed in her blues and Hailey moved on her feet uncomfortable, the deep of his gaze always managed to make her heart flutter.<br/>
“Does that mean you’re going to let me try it more often?”<br/>
“Don’t even think about that!”, his laugh made her feeling wightless for the first time in the whole day.<br/>
Seeing him to cut himself to get infected by that aets meat bacterium and being unable to do anything except waiting for Voight’s voice almost gave her a hysterical crisis.<br/>
But then, his nod out of the window, a nod only for her, to tell her he was fine, to thanks her. She didn’t know if it was possible, but her heart had managed to stop and run wildly at the same time.<br/>
“We’re almost dead today”, she sighed moving her hair to the other shoulder.<br/>
“You were quarantined…”<br/>
“And you’re almost being infected by a crazy psychopath.”<br/>
“Hailey…”<br/>
“Shut up”, she muttered leaning her head against his shoulder and passing an arm behind his back.<br/>
“We do not usually embrace each other.”<br/>
“Yeah, you don’t like physical contact, I know. Now shut up, okay?”<br/>
She heard him chuckle again and then he moved his arm behind her shoulders dragging her towards his body. She promptly decided that his laughter was definitely her favorite noise. She closed her eyes seeing the rest of the team from afar. Hoped that Jay would not see them otherwise he would have gone away and she was not yet ready to give up his warmth. She realized that she had no desire seeing their expression, she didn’t care what they would think, she just needed a few minutes of silence to remember they were both safe and sound. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“I’m going to have a drink with Will tonight. The others will also join us. You come, right?”, he said when they got in the car.<br/>
She looked at him nibbling her lip, “Yeah, I don’t know… I have to go to Med first…to check on Amanda…”<br/>
“If you want, you know where to find us. But you really should come, you know? We have to celebrate the end of this day.”<br/>
“Wow!”, she laughed staring at him with wide eyes, “The inflexible Jay Halstead who wants to celebrate! I do not recognize you anymore!”<br/>
“Shut up!”, he snorted with a half smile to curl his lips. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>She stared at her naked reflection in front of her bedroom mirror. Dark circles and wet hair stuck to her forehead did not give her the best appearance.<br/>
She thought about the previous two hours sitting outside Amanda’s room. After being sure she was well, all the tiredness and stress of the day had reached her, but at the same time they also gave her new strength to leave the day behind her.<br/>
She reached out her hand as if she wanted to touch her face trough the reflection.<br/>
She had seen how the bacterium reduced the infected skin, had seen people’s suffering and had seen them die. But she realized that in all of this, they had managed to stop the psychopath who had started the epidemic. She still stared at her reflection realizing that outside her door there was still life. A life that, after all, was worth living ad much as possible. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>She entered Molly’s door and took only one second before she recognizing Will’s red hair. The second after, Vanessa’s loud laugh gave her the confirmation she was looking for.<br/>
“Hey guys”, she slid into the only free stool.<br/>
“Woah girl, tonight you want to impress! Have you always had such blue eyes?”, Kevin stared at her with a beer in her direction.<br/>
“Yeah Kev, always, I’m sorry”, she winked at him accepting the beer that Adam had brought her.<br/>
Everyone’s attention went to a drunk Kim leaning against Stella’s shoulder, “Girls, Severide over there, challenged us!”, she shouted clapping her hands on the table, “By the end of the evening, each of us girls must get at least three numbers boys!”<br/>
Vanessa slammed her hand on the other woman’s and the next moment all heads turned to Hailey.<br/>
“Oh, come on, Detective! Don’t tell me you’re backing off!”, Kim mocked her with a fake muzzle.<br/>
“It’s that I’m not really good in this things…”<br/>
“Bullshit! It’s a challenge, Hailey, a challenge! You can’t back off! And also, he said that if we win, he pays us drink for a week!”<br/>
She was still evaluating the situation when Adam tapped her on the shoulder, “She’s in it! Station 51 will not make fun of our girls! Drink this, you have to relax!”, he said holding her out a shot.<br/>
She swallowed it quickly hiding an amused sigh. She was getting up following her friends to other areas of the pub when she met Jay’s eyes on the other side of the table. For a second, she hoped to see him serious, or annoyed, or even jealous… Instead, she noticed how he smiled at her from behind the beer, before raising an eyebrow. And that bothered her more than she thought she would have. Would it really matter to her that her partner was jealous if she met other men? No, she definitely shouldn’t have cared, yet…</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>She was proudly admiring her three napkins when she heard a voice behind her.<br/>
“The guy you saw before was an idiot.”<br/>
“Excuse me?”, she turned on the stool to face her partner leaning against the counter.<br/>
“Really an idiot. You had to notice that too!”<br/>
“Were you checking on me?"<br/>
“Yeah, maybe I had an eye on you. You know, I’ve always got your back, Hails”, he winced at her.<br/>
“Yeah yeah, whatever… But are you trying to boycott me now? Cause Kim will kill me if we don’t win the bet”, she chuckled deciding to make fun of him.<br/>
“I’m just saying that…”, he took a sip of his beer the continued, “You can aspire to something better…”<br/>
“Ah, said the expert!”<br/>
The defiant smile he gave her almost made her waver, but then she realized he was only making fun of her and decided that two of them could play the same game.<br/>
“Don’t you think I could get the number of three boys?”, she blinked leaning towards him.<br/>
“Not at all, I’m sure you can get them. And don’t do all that eyelash thing, I don’t helmet! I work every day with those blue eyes there!”, he mocked her, waving a hand in front of her face.<br/>
“So what? Is that your excuse to come and talk to me? Do you want to give me your number?”, she smiled ad ran her tongue over her teeth.<br/>
She saw him staring at the scene before swallowing, “You already have my number…”<br/>
“Yeah, so I don’t really know how you could help me…”, she said casually turning on the stool to take a sip of her drink. She had to try to control the feeling of warmth that had gone up her neck at the sight of his green eyes staring at her lips.<br/>
“I didn’t think I would have said that but…”, his voice, several tone lower than normal, came directly to her face, “Today was quite hot seeing you come back to me with my rifle…”<br/>
Hailey held her breath for a few seconds trying to calm down the heartbeat in her ears. She wondered how the hell they had come to this situation. At any other time, she would have thought of a joke, but the roughness of his voice made her something deep in her stomach that she could not ignore.<br/>
She took another sip of the drink trying to take time and figure out how to play his own game.<br/>
She turned again on the stool, one of her knees between his legs and her hands resting on his forearm still on the counter.<br/>
“And I thought that you men were excited seeing us dressed in your shirts and nothing else…”.<br/>
When she looked at him, the expression on his eyes immediately made her realize that it was no longer a game and that there was no way to go back. Not that she wanted, however.<br/>
“Hailey…”, her name whispered so hoarse hit something deep inside her that she forced her to tighten all her muscles so as not to jump, “You are playing on dangerous ground, because now you have just created an image in my mind really difficult to forget…”<br/>
His green eyes fixed into hers and for a second Hailey thought she could no longer breathe. The intensity of his gaze made her legs tremble and she realized that she really had to concentrate in order not to end the evening doing something they would later regret.<br/>
Against all her most reasonable thought, she looked down at his lips and, Damn it!, she knew it was the wrong decision. She knew it before she did it, she knew it while she was doing it and she knew it even after she did it. Because the only thing she managed to focus on was his tongue slowly sliding between his lips.<br/>
“You know, Hailey…”, she saw him lower towards her, now so close they could confuse their breaths, his hand moved to caress her cheek, “I could kiss you, right here. I’d really like to kiss you now…”, his gaze sliding from her eyes to her lips.<br/>
Hailey swallowed unable to look away from him. She would have lied saying she never imagined what it would be like to kiss Jay, her partner, her best friend. But now that her lips were only inches away from his, panic invaded her. Everything, everything would change. What if they regretted it and couldn’t work together anymore? She loved working with him, in no way could she give up.<br/>
But then his eyes took hers and didn’t let her breath. And in front of her there was only Jay, always and only Jay. And it seems so natural to just stretch and bend her face to…<br/>
“Hailey!”<br/>
Kim’s voice made her jump and turn immediately towards her. Her head flashed in her direction and the next moment back to Jay, but, to her surprise, there was no trace left of him.<br/>
The idea blinked in her mind that perhaps she had imagined everything, but a napkin placed next to her drink confirmed that what had happened a few moments before was real. His phone number was written on the piece of paper with her partner’s messy handwriting and at that sight, Hailey could not help but blushing and smiling slightly.<br/>
“So?”, Kim questioned her, hugging her from behind.<br/>
She handed her three napkins letting the one she loved most slip into her pocket, a victorious smile along her features.<br/>
“Bow down to us, we’ve got it!”, Vanessa slammed their nine napkins on the table were the others were drinking.<br/>
“Nine numbers! We’re not kidding here!”, Kevin applauded calling Kelly from another table.<br/>
The chatter around her slowly faded as she crossed Jay’s eyes. He smiled at her behind his beer before gettin up to let her sit in his place and shift his attention to the conversation.<br/>
Hailey had almost managed to calm the redness she still felt on her face from the previous situation, when she suddenly noticed a hand, secretly, sliding on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.<br/>
She exchanged another glance with her partner, his crafty eyes silently challenged her.<br/>
“You know”, she whispered turning to him, “I actually managed to get four numbers…”<br/>
He pretended to be confused, “Yet you only put three there.”<br/>
“I think I want to keep the last one for me, after all it’s not useful for betting…”<br/>
He bowed his head and a slight smile pursed his lips.<br/>
“You two! Are you with us or do you want to be alone?”, Adam snorted throwing them a peanut peel.<br/>
Jay laughed as he leaned over the table with one hand on the surface, his back close to her shoulder and the attention paid to the conversation.<br/>
“Are we good?”, Hailey whispered, the last doubt in her mind before distracting herself with the others.<br/>
“We’re always gonna be good, Hailey.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>